Luxray (Pokémon)
|} Luxray (Japanese: レントラー Rentorar) is an introduced in Generation IV. It evolves from starting at level 30. It is the final form of . Biology Luxray is a quadrupedal Pokémon resembling a fully-grown lion. While its face, hind legs, torso, and the back of its front legs are blue, much of its body is covered with shaggy, black fur. The fur is longer around the shoulders and the base of the tail, and forms a mane on its head. The mane is larger on the male than on the female. It has yellow eyes with red sclera, a blunt muzzle, and rounded ears with yellow insides. There are three yellow, half rings on the back of each foreleg. Its long, thin tail is tipped with a yellow four-pointed star. Luxray has powerful eyesight that is capable of seeing through most objects and walls, like x-ray vision. It uses this ability for hunting and keeping track of its offspring. In the anime Major appearances Clemont's Luxray 's evolved into Luxray in The Future Is Now, Thanks to Determination! while in the process of saving its . Other Luxray made its main series debut in Luxray Vision!, under the ownership of . Having recently evolved from Luxio, it was unable to use moves and had a serious attitude problem for most of the episode. Three Luxray appeared in Arceus and the Jewel of Life, under the ownership of Damos. In the original timeline set up by the , they were used by Damos, who was under , to attack with . When and traveled to the past to prevent this, Marcus, the one responsible for hypnotizing Damos, managed to use the Luxray again to attack Arceus. Volkner's Luxray debuted in The Fleeing Tower of Sunyshore!, where it was used in a Gym against Ash. It went up against Ash's Grotle before the match was called off when the lights went out. Luxray reappeared in The Eighth Wonder of the Sinnoh World!, where it was used during Ash's rematch against Volkner. It battled and defeated before losing to 's -fueled . A Luxray appeared in I Choose You!, during a flashback, as a Pokémon that Sorrel‎‎ befriended. It died trying to protect Sorrel from the cold. Minor appearances Luxray debuted in The Rise of Darkrai. During Alice's flashback, Alicia saw Luxray fire a upon , but Darkrai retaliated with a , trapping Luxray in a nightmare. However, Alice played Oración, allowing it and the other affected Pokémon to sleep peacefully. A Luxray was used by a student enrolled in the Pokémon Summer Academy in the first leg of the Pokémon Triathlon in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!. A Luxray appeared in a flashback in Playing The Leveling Field!. A Trainer's Luxray appeared in Beating the Bustle and Hustle!, where it was seen participating in the fake Sinnoh Pokémon Hustle that had set up. A Luxray made a cameo appearance in An Old Family Blend!, under the ownership of Jeffrey. A Luxray appeared in the ending credits of Zoroark: Master of Illusions, under the ownership of a Pokémon Baccer World Cup participant. A Luxray appeared in a fantasy in Clemont's Got a Secret!. A Luxray appeared in SM102, where it was treated by Nurse Joy at the Pokémon Center. Pokédex entries . Using the power to see through walls, Luxray can track down hidden opponents and even locate lost children.}} In the manga ]] In the Arceus and the Jewel of Life manga In the manga, Damos owns a Luxray. In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Passing by Probopass and Maneuvering around Magnezone, when the trio is traveling through Mt. Coronet, a Luxray that evolved from a they had helped earlier in their journey saved and after they were trapped by a rock slide. This same Luxray later appeared to Pearl in Showdown with Houndoom as he was traveling to Lake Valor, and, after defeating the that was trying to burn them alive, joined him as his third Pokémon, now named Rayler. A Luxray appeared in a flashback as a Pokémon trained by the International Police in Innocent Scientist. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Hareta's evolved into Luxray during his battle with Koya in Clash! Hareta vs. Koya. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness: Luxray and the Luxio Tribe are the bosses of Amp Plains. In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky, they are replaced by and the tribe. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games }} }} |area=Oil Field Hideout}} |area=Fiery Furnace}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Haunted Zone}} |area=Layuda Island, Thunder Temple}} |} |} |area=Factory: Sunny Seashore}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Jungle Area: Dangerous Rockets (Boss)}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Expert Stage: Stage EX31 Event: Luxray Appears}} |area=Distortion Land: Electromagnetic Plant (Center Boss, Back)}} |area=Area 27: Stage 04}} |} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Double Kick|Fighting|Physical|30|100|30}} |Eerie Impulse|Electric|Status|—|100|15|*}} |Fake Tears|Dark|Status|—|100|20}} |Fire Fang|Fire|Physical|65|95|15}} |Helping Hand|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Howl|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Ice Fang|Ice|Physical|65|95|15}} |Night Slash|Dark|Physical|70|100|15}} |Quick Attack|Normal|Physical|40|100|30}} |Shock Wave|Electric|Special|60|—|20||'}} |Signal Beam|Bug|Special|75|100|15}} |Swift|Normal|Special|60|—|20}} |Take Down|Normal|Physical|90|85|20}} |Thunder Fang|Electric|Physical|65|95|15||'}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- s electric bolts from its body. It also makes s fall. }} |- s to strike that make Pokémon Paused. }} |- |- ! }} |- when its Attack is 95 or higher |link= , Ginchiyo, and }} |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=404 |name2=Luxio |type1-2=Electric |evo2= |no3=405 |name3=Luxray |type1-3=Electric}} Sprites Trivia * Luxray is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 523. Origin Luxray is based on an adult male or , and possibly the constellations or , due to Luxray's resemblance to these animals and it and its pre-evolutions bearing a signature star shape on the end of their tail. Its Japanese name suggests at least some minor influence from s. Furthermore, in European mythology, the lynx was said to have the power to see through solid objects, exactly like Luxray. This ability is similar to a modern or "x-ray machine", explaining the basis for Luxray's name and Electric typing. Luxray may or may not have also been inspired by the mythical , due to its catlike body being similar to a sphinx's design. Name origin Luxray may be a combination of lux (Latin for light), (referring to its x-ray vision), and lynx. Rentorar may be derived from レントゲン (discoverer of x-ray radiation), 虎 tora (tiger) and rar/rawr, meaning a roar-like sound. In other languages ) and 虎 tora (tiger) |de=Luxtra|demeaning=From and |fr=Luxray|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Luxray|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Luxray|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=렌트라 Renteura|komeaning=Similar to Japanese name |zh_cmn=倫琴貓 / 伧琴貓 Lúnqínmāo|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |zh_yue=倫琴貓 Lèuhnkàhmmāau|zh_yuemeaning=Same as Mandarin name |ru=Люксрей Lyuksrey|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Clemont's Luxray * Rayler * Hareta's Luxray * Amp Plains tribes External links |} de:Luxtra es:Luxray fr:Luxray it:Luxray ja:レントラー zh:伦琴猫